


Beautiful

by Chaosride



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosride/pseuds/Chaosride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr prompt requested Spamano BDSM. So I did it. PWP basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

The beautiful thing about their relationship was the equality, as well as the flexibility.

Spain was an absolute idiot half the time, in Romano’s opinion anyway, but in the bedroom he turned almost feral. Of course, he could also be sweet and whisper sweet things while they ‘made love’ but he really preferred these nights.

He doesn’t listen to Romano’s protests as he’s tied to the bed, or even hesitate before shoving the ring gag in his mouth. Of course, the Italian knew that as soon as he wanted to stop, he could. But he never wanted to. He loved it, everything about what Antonio did. 

His wrists ached where they were tied to the bedposts, mainly his fault because he kept pulling on his bindings, and the places where Antonio had bit smarted occasionally. Mainly on his hip bones and stomach, because that was where Spain had focused, the teasing bastard. 

He made a small noise and his hips jerked up as warm fingers brushed over his thighs carefully. 

“Mm-mm,” A warm voice scolded. “Didn’t I tell you to stay still, querida?” The slap to his thigh surprised him. “You should listen to me if you want to cum any time soon.”

Romano had been wanting to come for almost an hour, and all Spain had done was tie him up and kiss and bite. He kinda wished he would get on with, but at the same time knew the build up was half the fun. 

Antonio seemed to take pity on him, since he heard to distinct sound of lube being opened before a finger slipped inside of him. 

He wanted more. After so long, he really didn’t need the prep, but Antonio never bought that, and always spent at least ten minutes opening up underneath him until he was mindless and begging for it. And Romano, who was stubborn and volatile and belligerent, begging for it? That was a miracle in and of itself, really.

Antonio reveled in it regularly, proud of the knowledge that he was the only one who ever reduced Romano to a sobbing, writhing mess with his just his fingers. Or that they had a running total of 5 to 6 orgasms in one night, when he was feeling adventurous. It was all him. It made his blood pump a little faster and feel a little hotter.

By the time he thrust in, he knew there was no lasting long, especially with the way the body around him fluttered between loosening and tightening, drawing him home and pushing him away at the same time. 

Romano let out a desperate whimper as he spilled between them, seizing up as his eyes rolled back. Antonio does the best he can to fuck him through his orgasm, feeling his own right on the horizon, and soon the Italian is making little pained noises as he’s fucked into oversensitivity. It pushes the Spaniard right over the edge, slamming home and letting go. 

And somewhere in the filmy haze of pleasure that is afterglow, he unties Romano and undoes the gag. He kisses where his skin was red from being dug into and easily settled into aftercare, whispering how good he did, and laying with him.

That was what made their relationship absolutely beautiful, he supposed. The easy switch from one role to another.


End file.
